And the Winner Is
by suzie2b
Summary: After important documents are hidden by a courier, the Rat Patrol is assigned to retrieve and get them to their destination.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: I did my best with the Arabic. It wasn't easy to find a translator that would "decode" the swirly Arab writing.**

 **And the Winner Is…**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, along with Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew were in Captain Boggs' office. They were about to get a new assignment.**

 **Captain Boggs said, "A convoy was on its way to Janyia with a courier when it was attacked. We thought we lost the package to the Germans, but the courier was one of the survivors and was able to tell the medics that she hid the documents before being shot."**

 **The four men looked at each other, then Troy asked, "'She,' Captain? Can I ask who that courier is?"**

 **Boggs hesitated, then said, "It's Charley Williams."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Is she all right?"**

" **She took two bullets and is in serious condition. Last I checked she's been heavily sedated and hasn't regained consciousness yet."**

 **Troy asked, "Was Charley able to tell anyone where she stashed the package?"**

 **Boggs looked at the report. "Only that it's in a hole on a hill. Just above where the convoy was attacked."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's not much to go on, sir. Wouldn't it be better to just replace the documents and resend them?"**

" **Unfortunately, they are maps and charts of some of our logistics. Command doesn't want to chance them falling into enemy hands. I'm hoping Miss Williams will wake up soon and be able to give you a better idea of where she hid the package. Once you have it you'll be taking it on to Janyia."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we'll keep a check on her until we can get the information, Captain."**

 **Boggs handed Troy a piece of paper. "These are the map coordinates for where the convoy was when the Germans attacked."**

 **####################**

 **After leaving Captain Boggs' office, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to the hospital. Troy explained the situation to the duty nurse and she told them, "Charley was on some pretty strong medication after the surgery, but the doctor is letting her wake up now. It's just going to take a little time. If you'd like to sit with her, you can, but only one at a time."**

 **The nurse left and Troy turned to his men. "Okay. We'll do four hour shifts. Tully, you first. Then Hitch. Moffitt and I will take these coordinates and find out where we're going. If you need us, we'll either be with the jeeps or in the mess hall."**

 **####################**

 **Four hours on the dot and Hitch returned to spell Tully. "How's she doing?"**

 **Tully stood and stretched. "The doc was in here a while ago. He said she's starting to wake up, but it might be a while yet."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay. Why don't you go let Troy and Moffitt know while I take over here?"**

" **Any idea where they are?"**

" **I left them with the jeeps about an hour ago, but I'd try the mess first. Troy was starting to drop hints about coffee."**

 **After Tully left, Hitch sat down in the chair Tully had vacated and pulled an old paperback out of his jacket pocket.**

 **Two hours later Hitch heard a soft moan. He put the book aside and moved to the bed. He sat down next to Charley as her eyes opened. Hitch smiled and said, "Welcome back."**

 **Charley squinted up at him. "Hitch? You're all blurry."**

" **Yeah. That happens when you've been out for a couple days." Hitch took a blank piece of paper and a pencil out of his shirt pocket. "Look, Charley, I'm sorry to have to do this right now, but … do you think you can give me some information?"**

" **Information?"**

" **About where you hid the package you were delivering."**

 **Charley looked puzzled. "Package?"**

 **Hitch looked worried for a second. "Yeah. Remember? You were going with a convoy to Janyia with some documents."**

 **Charley closed her eyes and tried to think. Then it started to come back to her and she said, "Oh … um, yeah … I can tell you where it is."**

 **####################**

 **Hitch walked into the mess hall and looked around. Moffitt was the first to see him and waved him over.**

 **As Hitch sat down, Troy said, "I assume Charley's awake or you wouldn't be here."**

" **She's awake. Still in some pain, but not too bad."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Were you able to talk to her?"**

 **Hitch nodded and handed the sheet of paper to him. "I wrote down what she told me."**

 **Moffitt unfolded the paper and looked it over. As he handed it to Troy, he said, "Shouldn't be too hard to find it once we get there. Charley gave you some very detailed instructions."**

 **After reading what Hitch had written, Troy refolded the paper and put it in his shirt pocket. "Okay, let's go load the jeeps and get going."**

 **####################**

 **Early the next morning, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reached the spot where the convoy was attacked. Leaving Tully with the jeeps to keep watch, the others followed Charley's instructions and soon found the hole where she hid her satchel.**

 **Troy read the last line on the sheet of paper, "Okay, Hitch, it says to reach down as far as you can and then to the right. It should be on a ledge."**

 **Hitch got down and stuck his arm inside the hole. After several seconds, he said, "I don't feel any ledge."**

 **Moffitt said, "Charley's arms are shorter than yours are. Try not going as deep."**

 **Hitch pulled his arm back a bit, found the ledge, and came out with the satchel.**

 **Moffitt took it and looked inside. Among a few personal items and her pistol, he found the sealed envelope. "It's still intact."**

 **Troy said, "Good. Let's head for Janyia."**

 **Just as Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch turned to head down the hill, they heard a shot. As they watched, they saw Tully tumble out of the jeep.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch ducked for cover. They watched as four Arabs came out of their hiding places and ran towards Tully.**

 **Hitch stood up and fired his machine gun, hitting one of the Arabs before they got to the injured private.**

 **Troy shouted, "Hold it, Hitch! At this distance you might hit Tully."**

 **As the three remaining Arabs stood around Tully's body with their rifles pointed at him, one yelled, "Ве вант тхе пацкаге!"**

" **Moffitt, what's he saying?"**

" **They want the package."**

 **The Arab pointed at Tully and yelled, "Ве воньт килл тхис оне иф ёу гиве ус тхе пацкаге!"**

" **He says they won't kill Tully if we give it to them."**

" **И кнов ёу цан хеар ме! До ёу вант ёур фриэнд то дие?"**

 **Moffitt took the envelope out of the satchel and concealed it in his shirt. "We can't just ignore them, Troy. They** _ **will**_ **kill him."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stood up and slowly walked down the hill. When they got within about twenty feet the Arab said, "Стоп тхере."**

 **Moffitt stopped and Troy and Hitch did the same.**

" **Дроп ёур гунс анд тхе пацкаге."**

 **Troy asked, "What'd he say?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "He wants us to drop our weapons and the package."**

 **Trying to stall for time, Troy said, "Tell him we want proof that Tully's still alive first."**

 **Moffitt said, "Ве вант прооф тхат оур фриэнд ис стилл аливе."**

 **The Arab hesitated, then told the other two to check to see if their prisoner was breathing. They turned Tully onto his back and they all saw blood soaking his left shoulder. One knelt and put his hand close to Tully's nose and mouth, then looked up and shook his head.**

 **Hitch's breath caught in his throat. He started to raise his machine gun to fire, but Moffitt stopped him.**

 **Then Moffitt tossed the satchel and said, "Хере ис вхат ёу вант. Таке ит анд го."**

 **The Arab that was doing all the talking stepped forward and grabbed the satchel. He looked inside then emptied it onto the sand. "Вхере аре тхе паперс?"**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt, who translated, "He wants the envelope."**

 **Troy said, "Tell him we don't have it."**

 **Moffitt said, "Вхат ёу сее ис алл тхере ис."**

 **The Arab said, "Ёу аре лыинг! Тхе Германс вант тхе паперс. Тхеы хаве паид ус то гет тхем."**

" **He doesn't believe us. They've been paid by the Germans to retrieve the documents."**

" **Ве хаве радиоэд тхе Германс тхат ве хаве тхе паперс анд тхеы аре он тхеир ваы."**

" **They've already radioed that they have the envelope and the Germans are on their way."**

 **At that moment Tully groaned. When everyone looked at the "dead" man, Hitch took the opportunity and fired his machine gun. All three Arabs hit the sand and didn't move again.**

 **As they rushed towards Tully, Troy said, "Hitch, keep your eyes open. I don't want those Germans sneaking up on us."**

 **Hitch hopped into the back of the jeep. "Right, sarge."**

 **Moffitt reached into the jeep for the med kit as Troy knelt next to Tully. He tore open the bloodied shirt to assess the damage.**

 **With the med kit in hand Moffitt got down with Troy. "How's it look?"**

 **Troy said, "The bullet's still in there."**

" **Let's control the bleeding for now. We'll see about getting the bullet out when we're in a safer place."**

 **Tully groaned as Troy pressed down on the gauze Moffitt had placed over the wound.**

 **Tully's eyes opened and Troy said, "Easy, Tully. As soon as the bleeding stops we'll get out of here."**

 **Tully grimaced. "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm afraid there were German employed Arabs here waiting for someone to come looking for Charley's satchel. We were caught a bit off guard."**

 **Hitch pointed and said, "Here they come, sarge!"**

 **Troy stood up and saw German halftracks and a tank coming their way. "Let's move!"**

 **Moffitt quickly taped the gauze down and then helped Tully into the passenger seat of the jeep. He then grabbed the satchel, picked up Charley's things, and tossed it into the back before getting in behind the wheel. "Hang on, Tully!"**

 **####################**

 **It was a wild ride with Moffitt leading the way and Troy manning the 50 caliber in the other jeep with Hitch driving. By the time they stopped at a recently bombed out village they hadn't seen any signs of the Germans in fifteen minutes.**

 **Tully slid out of the jeep and fell to his knees. Moffitt and Troy were by his side in an instant.**

 **Troy said, "Easy does it, Tully. Let's get you inside." As he and Moffitt got Tully on his feet, Troy said, "Hitch, get these jeeps under cover and bring in some supplies."**

 **Hitch nodded. "On it, sarge."**

 **Troy and Moffitt took Tully into the nearest building. After a quick survey of the room, Moffitt said, "Here, let's get him onto this table."**

 **Troy righted the table and helped Moffitt ease Tully onto it. Moffitt opened Tully's shirt and carefully moved his arm out of the sleeve. Tully pushed his heels against the table top and tried to breathe through the pain.**

 **Several minutes passed before Hitch walked in with blankets, med kits, and canteens. "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt had removed the gauze and was examining the wound. "All things considered, not too bad. Bleeding's under control." He looked at Troy. "Either we can take the bullet out now, or wait for an ambulance."**

 **Tully looked at Moffitt and said, "Every time I take a breath … I can feel it move."**

 **Troy said, "I guess that settles it. We take the bullet out." He grabbed a canteen and helped the injured man take a drink. "Hang in there, Tully. We're gonna fix you up."**

 **Moffitt took the two med kits and sorted through their contents. "I have everything I need with the exception of alcohol. There hasn't been opportunity to resupply these kits. Hitch, heat up some water."**

 **Hitch nodded, "I saw some wood piled up outside. I'll have a fire going in a jiffy."**

 **Tully closed his eyes and listened to his friends' calm voices as they moved around the room. There was something comfortable about them and gave him something to concentrate on other than the pain.**

 **Moffitt prepared a morphine injection and said, "Troy, it looks like this was the village's inn. Perhaps some alcohol of a different kind was left behind."**

 **Troy looked around and spotted the bar. "Good idea. I'll check it out."**

 **Moffitt gave Tully the injection. "There, that should help while we get things ready."**

 **Tully looked at him and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"**

" **What? Taken a bullet out of someone's shoulder? No, I haven't." Moffitt smiled. "First time for everything, I suppose."**

 **Tully sighed, then winced at the pain. "I suppose."**

 **Troy returned with a bottle of whiskey. "There's a couple of other bottles back there, but this is the only unopened one."**

" **Isn't it a little early to be partying?"**

 **Troy smiled. "There's no alcohol in the med kits. This is the next best thing."**

 **Hitch joined them and said, "Water's hot. Anything else I can do?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We need something to soak these instruments in."**

" **I brought in a mess kit so I had something to heat water in. Will one of the pots work?"**

" **That'll be perfect, Hitch. Put some of the hot water in one and bring it over here, will you? And I'll need your penknife, if you don't mind."**

 **Hitch quickly did as requested and returned with a pot a quarter full of hot water. Moffitt poured a healthy portion of the whiskey into the water and placed tweezers, scissors, a small retractor, and several gauze squares in the solution. Hitch handed over his penknife and Moffitt opened a blade before dropping it in with the other things.**

 **With a mildly glazed look Tully spotted the open whiskey bottle and reached for it.**

 **Hitch snatched it out of his reach. "I don't think so, Tully."**

" **Just a sip … for the pain?"**

 **Hitch smiled, "You don't look like you're feelin' any pain."**

 **Moffitt said, "You've got morphine in your system, Tully. Not a good mix. Maybe later." He took out an unopened packet that contained a threaded surgical needle and set it aside. "Glad I picked a few of these up a while back."**

 **Troy asked, "Are we ready?"**

" **I believe so." Moffitt dipped his hands into the warm whiskey and water solution. "Troy … Hitch, do your best to keep him still." He looked down at his patient as he swabbed the wound with one of the soaked gauze squares. "Are you ready, Tully?"**

 **Tully swallowed and gave a short nod. "As ready as I'm gonna be."**

 **Troy and Hitch pinned his arms down as Moffitt reached for the penknife. With a finger he probed the area around the wound until he could just feel the bullet.**

 **Tully tensed and hissed as pain radiated down his arm.**

 **Troy squeezed Tully's arm as he quietly said, "Easy, Tully. Just take it easy."**

 **With the knife Moffitt cut into Tully's skin until he felt it touch the bullet. "It's a bit deeper than I thought." Then he took the small retractor in one hand and the tweezers in the other. As he carefully pulled the skin back to expose the bullet, Tully gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "Almost have it, Tully. Just a little more." Blood began to ooze from the wound. "Troy, can you get some dry gauze. I can't see."**

 **As Troy let go of Tully's arm to reach for the gauze, Tully grabbed his wrist. As he gently daubed at the blood, Troy said, "Almost done, Tully. Just another minute."**

" **There, I can see it now." Moffitt used the tweezers to grasp the bullet and pull it out.**

 **Troy felt Tully's grip loosen on his wrist and looked down as his hand slipped onto the table. Troy looked at Hitch.**

 **Hitch felt for a pulse in Tully's neck and nodded, "He's just passed out."**

 **Moffitt cleaned the wound and stitched it up. As he secured the bandage, Tully opened his eyes. Moffitt glanced at him and smiled. "All done, Tully. How does it feel?"**

" **I'm okay."**

 **Troy grinned, "Sure you are. We'll stay here a while to let you rest." He looked at Hitch. "Go upstairs and keep a look out."**

" **On my way, sarge."**

 **Tully started to sit up. "Really, sarge. I'm fine. We don't have to stay."**

 **Moffitt gently pushed him back down. "Troy's right, Tully. Rest for a couple hours, then we'll head into Janyia."**

 **####################**

 **An hour passed. Tully dozed, again grateful for the familiar sounds around him. Moffitt cleaned up and repacked the med kits as Troy paced around the room, stopping occasionally to stare out a window or the door.**

 **Suddenly they heard Hitch yell, "Hey, sarge! Looks like we might get some company!"**

 **Troy took the stairs two at a time. "Where are they?"**

 **Hitch handed him the binoculars and pointed. "Couple miles out yet. They just came over that hill."**

 **Troy looked through the binoculars and saw two German halftracks and a tank moving in their direction. "Great … just great!"**

" **Looks like the same column that was going to meet those Arabs."**

" **Yeah, it sure does. I'd hoped they'd given up." Troy handed the binoculars back to Hitch. "Keep an eye on them. Moffitt and I will get the jeeps loaded."**

 **Moffitt had already gotten Tully up and his shirt back on as Troy came down the stairs. "We heard. How long do we have?"**

" **A couple miles out, but they're headed straight for us." Troy looked at Tully. "How're you doing?"**

" **Good to go, sarge. I'll go get the jeeps."**

" **No, you won't. You'll stay put. Moffitt and I will get the jeeps."**

 **The two sergeants ran outside and around the corner. Tully started moving things closer to the door. He smothered the dying fire and packed the mess kit.**

 **Troy and Moffitt pulled up and started loading their supplies into the jeeps.**

 **Tully hollered, "Okay, Hitch, let's go!"**

 **As Hitch ran down the stairs, Troy asked, "Where are they?"**

" **We'll probably meet them on the way out."**

 **Tully went out and slid in behind the wheel of his jeep.**

 **Moffitt caught him and said, "No, Tully. I'll drive."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I can handle this jeep one handed a lot easier than that 50 caliber. And I have a feeling we're going to need it."**

 **Moffitt hesitated a moment. "You're sure?"**

 **As Tully reached down and started the engine, he replied, "I'm sure."**

 **Without another word, Moffitt climbed into the back of the jeep.**

 **Hitch and Tully drove down the street and rounded the corner as the Germans rolled up to the gate. The tank blocked their exit. After sliding to a stop Hitch and Tully threw the jeeps into reverse as Troy and Moffitt fired the big machine guns. There had to be another way out.**

 **The tank fired, but hit the side of a building. As rubble rained down around them, the jeeps sped away. The Germans had effectively blocked themselves from following.**

 **Hitch and Tully found a place in the wall where an artillery shell had blasted through it and were able to drive out. And they didn't stop until they got to Janyia.**

 **####################**

 **They stopped at the motor pool to drop the jeeps off for service. As they all got out and breathed a sigh of relief, Troy said, "Well, we made it."**

 **Moffitt took the envelope out of his shirt. "Yes we did. I'm glad this one is over."**

 **Hitch stood next to Tully. "How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully leaned heavily on the jeep and didn't answer.**

 **Hitch frowned, "Tully? You all right?"**

 **Tully started a slow slide towards the ground. Hitch caught him and eased him the rest of the way down. "Hey, sarge!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried around the jeep and knelt next to the two privates.**

 **Troy pointed at one of the mechanics. "You … go get a stretcher."**

 **Moffitt said, "Once we were far enough away I should've made him stop so I could drive."**

 **Tully opened his eyes. "Not your fault."**

" **But, Tully…"**

" **Don't start that." Tully shifted and winced as he leaned against Hitch. "I could've stopped anytime."**

" **Why didn't you?"**

" **I just figured it was better to keep going."**

 **Moffitt scowled, "The pain must have been terrible."**

 **Tully shrugged, then wished he hadn't. "It was gonna hurt regardless of who drove." Two medics arrived with a stretcher. "I don't need that."**

 **Troy said, "You are not walking to the hospital … and I'm not going to carry you." He smiled as the medics and Moffitt moved Tully onto the stretcher. "Just enjoy the ride. Hitch, you go with them and tell the doctor what happened. Moffitt and I will finish our delivery. We'll see you as soon as we're done."**

 **####################**

 **An hour later Troy and Moffitt found Hitch at the hospital with Tully.**

 **Troy looked at Tully. He was leaning back on several pillows, his shoulder had a fresh bandage, and his arm was in a sling. "So, what'd the doctor say?"**

 **Tully said, "I'm gonna live."**

 **Hitch said, "They're keeping him here for a day or two." He looked at Moffitt and grinned. "The doc also said you did a pretty good job taking the bullet out, but you should leave the surgery to the professionals."**

 **Moffitt smiled, "Well, see if I ever offer my services again."**

 **Tully looked like he was ready to fall asleep.**

 **Troy smiled, "Why don't we get out of here so Tully can rest?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Do you guys have to go?"**

" **No, we don't have to. Just thought you might want to get some sleep."**

 **Tully stared at his feet and pulled at the fuzz on the blanket.**

 **Moffitt asked, "What is it, Tully?"**

 **Tully looked up at them. "Sometimes I just don't want to be alone. I like to know where you guys are … hear your voices."**

 **Moffitt smiled. How about a game of bridge?"**

 **Hitch said, "Nah, how 'bout poker?"**

 **Cards were easily found and they used match sticks for chips. They played several hands, using the bed as a table, before Tully fell asleep.**

 **Hitch carefully took the cards out of Tully's hand and looked at them. "Huh … he was bluffing."**

 **Troy said, "We should probably get going."**

 **Moffitt grinned, "Not while I'm winning."**

 **Troy chuckled as he looked at Tully. "I think we're all winners here."**


End file.
